custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vorred/Vorred's Writing Contest
Introduction Hello fellow CBW-lers! It's time to announce my first official contest on this wiki! For those of you who never heard of this one before, I announced that there would be a writing contest for my story in a Blog Update not long ago. As you may have guessed already, this contest will be about stories that expand on the content of my two comic series, Uprising and its sequel Patriots. Your task Since my series is based mainly on the team of Theran and Range, there are a lot of little side stories which weren't told in the comic itself. Your story can now expand on that; here is a small list of possible scenarios to write about: *At the beginning of Uprising the Toa team split up into groups. We saw Theran and Range's way to Farside Village, but what happened to the other four? - taken by BobTheDoctor27 *At the prologue of Patriots you saw that a new team of three miscolored Toa Mata had arrived, and they spoke about the village's former leader. What did they encounter? - taken by Matoro58 *You saw the imprisoned Skakdi in the first chapter of Patriots. What might his story be? - taken by Jahoan17 *There are so many Forgotten Warriors out there. Since every single one of those was once a living being, they must have had a story of their own. - chosen by different users Note: You do not have to pick one of the ideas above. I'm also very interested to read what you thought to add. No matter what you choose in the end, it won't influence the final rating in a negative way. The story also doesn't need to be extremely long; The lenght won't influence the rating as well. How to enter It's very easy to enter the contest. The follwowing steps shall guide you: 1. Pick a topic you want to write about. 2. Leave a comment. I will check it and tell you if you can enter with it. 3. Write the story/Make a comic. 4. Add another comment with a direct link to the story you wrote. 5. Wait for the results! Rating I will read every entry to this contest and give a full review with a final score on it's talk page. The rating system will work like this, by splitting it up into three categories: *Creativity/Content (10/10) *Style of Writing (10/10) *Matching with the main story (5/5) Prizes The part you all waited for! First Place *You'll receive this award for your Toa Page with your name *A character of your choice will become a side character in the third installment of my comic series. *A mentioning as the winner on the overview page on both the Alternate Universe's and the one of the third installment. *Your entry will become canon with possible mention in the third part. *Possibly a new Olmak (still needs to be discussed with the admins) Second Place *A character of your choice will become a minor character in the third installment of my comic series. *A mentioning as the second place winner on the overview page of the Alternate Universe. *Your entry will become canon. Third place *A character of your choice will become an extra in the third installment of my comic series, which means that he/she will be used as background characters to give the whole setting more "life". *A mentioning as the third place winner on the overview page's trivia of the Alternate Universe. *Your entry will become canon. The Others *Every participant will get a honorary mentioning in the Alternate Universe's trivia. *The stories won't become canon. Entries These are the members who entered the contest! I'll update this section whenever progress is made. *Night of the Long Knives by BobTheDoctor27 - Chapter 1 released *The Whispered Winter by Chicken Bond - not started *The Darkness Consumes by Chalk33 - not started *Upcoming story by Artek the crazy one - not started *Upcoming story by Kopakamata97 - not started *Upcoming story by Ahpolki Inika - not started *Upcoming story by DeltaStriker - not started *Upcoming story by Darker511 - not started *Upcoming story by Aljarreau - not started *Upcoming story by Matoro58 - not started *Upcoming story by Jahoan17 - not started Time The time limit is set to the 1st March 2014. Be sure to get done until then so I can include your characters (if you won place 1-3) into the script! That's all for now. If you got any questions, feel free to ask me! Have a happy writing! Category:Blog posts